


Once Upon a Dream

by Vineyardelf



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone OCs - Freeform, Implied Reconditioning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/pseuds/Vineyardelf
Summary: Prompted by StarofWinter:  "I loved you" for Bomber/NovaNova belongs to StarofWinter <3





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



Bomber burst into a run as he thought he saw a flash of purple hair go around a corner in the halls. He hadn't seen Nova in almost two weeks, and the little vod was haunting him. Flashes of purple, stars, any short vod in a crowd had the Captain dropping his work to go see, only to be bitterly disappointed. Had he ever existed at all? 

He had shared the night of a short lifetime with a shy vod who called himself Nova, who had stars in his eyes, on his face, his lips, his hands, in his heart... They had lain in the comfortable, warm dark in Bomber's bunk and talked about everything and nothing, making dreams and promises together for a future after the war. Bomber had fallen asleep, safe and warm as never before, but woke to an empty bed and a missed report time. At the time, he assumed Nova had gone to his own duty, but he never found the little sniper again and none of the other clones he'd asked knew or seemed to care. 

Certain he was setting himself up for another disappointment as he caught up to his quarry, Bomber was startled to see the face of his dreams staring back, blank of recognition. The little sniper was serene, almost faintly annoyed to be stopped in his routine. “Yes.....?” 

“Nov'ika...! It's Bomber- remember, from 79's? You disappeared and I couldn't find ya- I been so worried...!” Bomber gave Nova his most winning smile, unable to keep the ache from his brown eyes. 

“Captain Bomber...” Recognition seeped into Nova's expression but he quickly turned, color draining from his face. Bomber's grip tightened, preventing his flight, “I have duties, as do you-” The little sniper seemed almost ill, wavering in his stance as if about to swoon. 

Bomber staggered as if he'd been shot, but he hung on to Nova, throat tightening “Nova-did I do somethin' wrong...? We- we had somethin' special, I thought-” But as Nova buckled in his grip, the Captain knew something more was wrong. “Nova...!” A small voice in the back of his mind said he'd heard of vode behaving like this, ones who'd stepped out of line, been taken away for “retraining” and come back changed... 

Nova collapsed into Bomber's waiting grip, shuddering violently as -something- took his strength- but now his eyes held -agony-. “My handlers saw us that night,” He tried weakly to reach for Bomber's shaven head,wanting to cradle his face, “They wouldn't...wouldn't allow it...I was late...I can't-” the sniper whimpered and shut his eyes tight, the stars tattooed around his eyes drawing close. “I loved you...”


End file.
